Harry Potter and The rise of Voldemort
by Werewolf 226
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives during the start of Hogwarts feast, she's battling death eaters and she brings news... rated M because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**3rd Person POV:**

It was Harry Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts, and the students were sitting around, eating, chatting and enjoying the start of year feast, except, for Hermione, who was complaining about house elves, having to work at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, there was a 'BANG!' and a figure fell through the roof. It was, a girl, she had wings like crows, but larger, medium length strait black hair, deep blue eyes, and had a muscular, but slim and athletic build She was wearing black combat boots, dark blue jeans, and a black tee-shirt. around her landed 5 death eaters.

The girl rolled gracefully into a fighting stance, as the death eaters fired spells at her, but the girl used her wings to block the spells, which just bounced off. The girl threw a round-house kick, to the abdomen of one of the death eaters, flinging him back, and separating him from his wand. She punched, another, twice, breaking his nose, and with a kick to the head, knocked another out. There were only two left standing. The two standing looked at each other, and began firing deadly curses at alarming speed. The girl wrapped her wings around her body, as if she was absorbing the spells, and then flung them out, with them almost hitting them. The two got flung back, then they all flew away, using the dark smoke, grabbing the unconscious death eater.

The girl turned a full circle, taking in the the room, before her eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore. "Are you Albus Dumbledore?" She asked. Dumbledore looked at her, studying her, his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "Yes," He said. "I am."

"We need to talk," She said, but is there anyone in here, about my age called Harry Potter?"

 **OK guys, I hope you liked it, sorry for the short chapter, i will update asap, btw please comment, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **\- werewolf_246**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry POV:**

"Harry Potter." My name echoed around the hall, as every head turned in my direction. I disliked being the centre of attention, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I stood, and just before I could say anything, thunder rumbled, and the door to the great hall, crashed open.

When the man (I can't be bothered to type up the description from the book, but you all know what mad eye looks like) saw the girl, who had quickly closed her wings, he had a mixture of shock and fear on his face, which he quickly masked, and the girl, had a suspicious look, which she also masked. "Ah, so who is this?" He gestured to the girl, while speaking to Dumbledore. "I'm...uh...Sarah, I'm Sarah" she replied, but it sounded like a false name, I looked at Hermione, and a nod confirmed it. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Umm, I….I'm a new student." She replied.

"What wizarding school did you come from?" he asked.

"A…..a very secretive one in Australia. "she replied.

"Now now, stop questioning the poor girl." Said Dumbledore, she hasn't even been sorted." Professor McGonagall beckoned her to the front, and the girl walked up. The people watched, as she sat down, and put the hat on her head.

 **Steph POV:**

I definitely DON'T trust that guy who just came in. I thought, probably a death eater, but Dumbledore seems to trust him, so maybe a disguise. I am such an idiot for saying I'm a new student though, I'm not even a witch, or at least I don't think I am. I walked along, ignoring the stares of everyone, as I walked to the stool, I'm guess I need to put the hat on, it seems like the most sensible option. I sit on the stool, and immediately, hear a voice. _Ah, hello_! I almost jump. 'Uh, do wizard hats normally talk to you when you put them on?'

 _No, also don't worry about the magic, I am unsure why, but you can do magic, despite you not being a witch._

'Phew! Can you explain the houses for me?'

 _Yes, I can. The green one is Slytherin, for the cunning, some people think it is for the evil, but that isn't true, the blue one is Ravenclaw, for the wise, the yellow one is Hufflepuff, for the loyal and patient, some people think it is for idiots, but that is also not true, and finally, Gryffindor, for the brave. You are cunning, which would suit Slytherin, your OK academically, and you have logic, but your more Slytherin than Ravenclaw, you are incredibly loyal, but not very patient, and very brave, so probably Gryffindor, or Slytherin, I'll put you in….._

 **Harry POV:**

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and it echoed around the hall. My table burst into applause as the girl took the hat off her head, and sat near me, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore introduced mad eye moody, and explained the tri-wizard tournament, before sending us to bed, and asking to have a word with Sarah. "Harry, come with me and Professor Dumbledore, I have news, about Voldemort, that you should probably hear." She said. News about Voldemort? I wondered. "Uh, ok?" I replied. While everyone was leaving, with a suspicious glance at mad eye from Sarah, we reached Dumbledore. "Now, let's go to my office." Said Dumbledore. We followed him through the castle, with Sarah looking in awe at Hogwarts' interior. When they reached a stone gargoyle, Dumbledore said, "Sherbet Lemon!" causing the gargoyle to move, allowing them to access Dumbledore's office. "Wow!" whispered Sarah to herself, Dumbledore smiled. When they reached the office, Dumbledore sat, and with a wave of his want, another chair appeared, Sarah and I sat down, and Dumbledore and I looked at her expectantly. "So, what have you come to tell us?" asked Dumbledore. Sarah took a deep breath, and said: "Ok, first of all, my name is Steph, short for Stephanie, and for a while Voldemort had me captive, so I have heard a lot, and that fool definitely shouldn't rise….."

"Wait, WHAT! Voldemort had you captive, and he is going to try to rise?!" I asked shocked. Voldemort rising? I HAD to stop him, and why would he have her captive! "I have just heard him talking about rising, and something to do with the tri-wizard tournament, and as for him keeping me captive, probably because of my wings, also one night I had a dream, there was a house, and Tom Riddle, Voldemort was there, he said something weird, and killed a man and a woman, and did the same to a baby, but the spell didn't seem to work, and the baby got a lightning shaped scar. For some reason, I knew the baby was named Harry Potter, and apparently when they found me I had been having that dream, and muttering your name. I have often heard Voldemort ranting about how much he hated you, I'm also guessing why you are famous, the way everyone reacted when I said your name, also as I said, someone that Voldemort is ranting on about, is either special, or dead. As I was escaping I heard something about Voldemort rising, on the tri-wizard tournament, and that he has someone inside Hogwarts. I personally suspect the Professor Moody guy, the way he acted when he saw me." Dumbledore leaned back taking this all in. "Interesting, but Harry can't enter the tri-wizard tournament anyway, he is too young, however, I do want to be able to see what will happen, for now, we wait, and see what happens, now don't mention it to anyone either of you.."

"But what about Ron and Hermione? They were with me when Quirrel tried to steal the philosopher's stone, also when the chamber of secrets opened, and then last year…" I trailed off, not wanting to give away Sirius. Dumbledore seemed to read my mind. "You don't need to worry about mentioning Sirius in front of Steph she knows nothing, and even if she did, I would tell her anyway."

"Who is Sirius?" she asked

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. When Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort, they had magic put on them, to prevent Voldemort from finding them, as they knew he wanted to kill Harry. When the magic was put on, they needed a secret keeper, there would be only one person that could tell someone else the location, the others couldn't, as in physically couldn't. They were going to make that person Sirius, and they told everyone, but at the last minute, they changed and used a man called Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed them, told Voldemort, who killed them, and then blew up part of the street, killing thirteen muggles, and faked his death, blaming Sirius."

"Sounds like a nice guy." She responded sarcastically.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione?" I asked

"Ok," said Dumbledore, "But no one else. Goodnight Harry, you may go, I would like a word with Steph, about her fitting in, and pretending she is a new student, hopefully the other teachers have gotten the message I left them, and will not mention what happened, to Professor Moody, and I doubt the students will."

"Goodnight." Said Steph. I bid goodnight to both of them, and walked off, out of the office, down the stairs back to my cabin, my mind going crazy wondering who Steph really was, and how Voldemort was planning to rise. With my mind going crazy with questions, I lay in bed, thinking, and thinking, until I dropped off to sleep.

 **Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please please please comment! Please?! I'll be back with another chapter soon! See ya! :)**

 **\- werewolf_226**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steph POV:**

When Harry had left the room, Dumbledore turned to me. "As you are pretending to be a student here, you will need books and robes. I can sense a magical aura around you, so you will be able to do magic. I will magic you some books and robes, then with a spell, give the memory of all the magic a 4th year slightly above average student will have."

"Thanks!" I said Dumbledore waved his wand, and robes and books, a cauldron and all the things I would need appeared, then Dumbledore said, "We must go get your wand now, you have to go and be there in person to do that." He offered his hand, "Take my hand." I took his hand, and we were whisked away, my ears were popping, I couldn't breathe, I felt like vomiting, and my vision was awful and blurry. When we finally landed, I doubled and stumbled. Dumbledore caught my arm. "Are you all right?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm good." I straightened up, still feeling terrible. Dumbledore led me along the most amazing place, full of other wizards and witches. We finally reached the wand shop, we went inside, and were greeted by an elderly wizard. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked

"Uh...my right?" I responded. He asked me a few other questions, and left a magical tape measure, to measure me. Finally, he gave me a wand. I waved it, and a few books fell from the shelves. The wizard took another box, which he passed to me. This time, when I waved it, a blue light shone out then faded. "9 inches, with a core of a hippogriff's feather, very rare, very rare." He said. When I had my wand, Dumbledore and I walked out. "When we get back, you will find a bed with all your stuff, in a dorm, and during the night, I will remove everyone's memory of yesterday, so they think you came in the night, except for Professor McGonagall's, Professor Snape's, Harry Potter's, Ron Wesley's and Hermione Granger's memory." Said Dumbledore. "Good night." And I was whisked off to the Gryffindor girl's dorm. 

The next morning, I woke up, and told Hermione that I would tell her at breakfast so I could tell Ron and Harry. When we got to breakfast, and Ron and Harry arrived, I told Harry, Ron and Hermione what happened.

After breakfast, and Herbiology, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. When we got there, I saw a familiar blond there as well. I gasped quietly, and turned to the others. "Guys, is that Malfoy?" I asked

"Yeah, that's the slime bucket." Replied Ron bitterly.

"Dude, go easy on him." I said. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked. "If you guys will excuse me." I said walking toward him. "Draco!" I said. He looked at me with his mouth open. "I...I..." he looked worried.

"Look, as I have been trapped in the Malfoy Manor, I'm not exactly deaf. I know Voldemort is using you and your Dad." I said

"We have no choice!" His voice broke.

"Yes you do. Come talk to Dumbledore, he can protect you." I said sounding desperate. A tear rolled down his cheek. I put a hand on his arm. "Look, we can't talk now, but we will soon. You need to talk to Dumbledore, otherwise, you will be slaves for Voldemort." I said. I rubbed his arm then walked back over the Harry, Ron and Hermione, my face bowed.

 **Harry POV:**

I have no idea what was going on. Was Draco crying? What had she said to him and why? "Steph? What in the name of merlin happened!?" I asked

"It doesn't matter, maybe another time." She responded.

"Was he cryi-?" Her look of warning cut me off. Just then Hagrid came over to start class.

A bit later, Ron, Steph and I walked up stairs for Divination. As Trelawney went on about my troubled soul, I could see Steph trying to keep a straight face, when Trelawney turned to her, and gasped, her eyes became unfocused, and time literally froze, except for me and Steph, and Professor Trelawney's voice turned into Voldemort's cruel laugh. "YOU HAVE PLAYED RIGHT INTO MY HANDS YOUNG TIME-LORD!"

 **He he he! What a cliff hanger, who watches Doctor Who? I am so cruel! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL DIE WIHOUT REVIEWS! AND NOT REGENERATE! But pls, review. XD Tank you guys! :)**

 **-Werewolf_ 246**


End file.
